Moving Forward
by Arya-aya
Summary: The fight was over. He was gone. There was nothing he could do. Just keep moving forward, strange thing to do while you’re in the past. All he could do was hope to find her and find out why he was seeing her in his dreams. This is the story of what happen
1. Chapter 1

The fight was over. He was gone. There was nothing he could do. Just keep moving forward, strange thing to do while you're in the past. All he could do was hope to find her and find out why he was seeing her in his dreams. This is the story of what happens when he doesn't remember her, and nor she him. This is the story of how they will remember what their heads have forgotten, but what their hearts have always known.

A.N.-I have deleted all of my other stories, besides the one-shots and am starting this one. I'm going to start working on my other stories that I deleted again. Since I'm in a Final Fantasy kind of mood, after this one Just the Girl will be re-written. I was just so disgusted with my past writing that I decided my few fans deserved something better.

**SPOILER ALERT**-Fair Warning! If you haven't beaten at least Final Fantasy X, I am warning you that I am giving away the ending. I will also be using key plot elements from X-2, unless you want the game to be ruined I suggest you beat it before reading on.

_**Moving Forward**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning **_

She said she loved him. He tried to comfort her. Then he jumped. First was a man who looked like Yuna, then Auron, finally Jecht appeared, he held out his hand and the other boy slapped it before moving on. He was falling, falling, falling. The air rushed past his ears and whipped the golden hair back. He was sad, but the sensation brought a smile to his face.

Just like she had. Those eyes, that hair, those lips. He couldn't believe that he left her like that, better to end it than to prolong her suffering, he though bitterly. Suddenly he wasn't falling anymore. A shimmering ball of light appeared before him.

"Tidus, you were part of the dream Zanarkand, I intend to put you back in the real Zanarkand, 1000 years in the past." The mysterious light told him. Tidus couldn't speak as he looked at the light; he wanted to ask who it was. Or how it knew his name and how he was going to be sent to the past. But before he knew it the light flashed, and new memories joined his old ones. "I'm placing you in an almost exact place that you were in while a part of Dream Zanarkand. The memories from present Spira will be erased, but I must warn you, I cannot erase them completely. They could appear to you in flashes or dreams. I don't know what affect they could have on the future." The light bobbed up and down before flashing away, just as Tidus began to fall again, a smaller dark blue ball of light appeared.

"Tidus, you must listen to me quickly! The one you love will also be transported back to the real Zanarkand. You must find her! In order to stop the future from happening you must find her and set a series of events in action. If you do not innocent people will die! Although I warn you, the one you love will have no memory of you at all and you will only have flashes of her face.. She will not remember you ever being a part of her life. You must find a way to unlock those memories! If you don't all will be lost." Tidus stared at the light again before answering.

"How will I be able to find Yuna? Zanarkand is huge!" Tidus got slightly annoyed before the light flashed again.

"She will find you Tidus. I must go now before my brother realizes what I have done. Watch out, as other people may also have been transported into the past. Some are friends, other enemies. Be wary Tidus! The fate of the future rests on your shoulders! Goodbye for now, I'll be in touch." The ball of light vanished as fast as it had appeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky blue eyes tore open, as Tidus woke for the first time in the past Spira. He slowly went over the dream in his head. There was a beautiful girl in the dream. Her eyes were two different colors, he remembered. They were in a lake together, she had been crying. Tidus had comforted her, and called her 'Yuna'. Then he had kissed her.

Tidus went over those details in his head before heading out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He wanted to engrave that moment in his head for eternity. He felt as if he knew the girl from somewhere, maybe a past life? If it was a past life then maybe she was someone he had loved. He continued walking and he heard slight noises coming from the room, while someone shushed someone else. Thinking nothing of it; he should have, Tidus pushed open the kitchen door.

"Oh my god! My poor eyes! Shuyin! Can't you keep off her for like ten minutes?!" Tidus shouted as he found Shuyin and Lenne sucking each other's face and Shuyin's hand up her shirt. Shuyin laughed and backed a couple inches away from Lenne.

"What's a matter bro? Jealous of our PDA? Just cause' you ain't got a girl to have PDA with!" Shuyin laughed again before wrapping an arm around Lenne's waist and pulling her towards the stairs. Tidus didn't want to think of what they were going to do while up there…

Tidus scoffed at Shuyin as he dragged Lenne upstairs. He didn't want to think about what they were gonna do. In the back of his mind Tidus heard that annoying little that said Shuyin was right. He was a player and a ladies man yes, but not once had he actually been in a steady relationship like Shuyin and Lenne's.

Letting his mind wander, Tidus thoughts went back to that girl, Yuna. The girl who had been crying in his dream. 'Why I kiss her? Did I love her? But I can't remember.' Tidus was confused; it was too vivid, too detailed, to have just been a dream. It was like he was reliving a moment. A moment that his head had lost, but his heart still possessed.

It was odd, when he thought of this Yuna, there was a tightening in his chest. Why? He didn't know. It went back to the theory that his heart knew something about her that his head did not. Shaking his head, golden hair flopping back and forth, he cleared his mind of the girl and her mysterious, beautiful eyes. He grabbed toast from the food machine, then walked back upstairs to change into blitzball clothes. Again he heard slight noises coming from Shuyin's room, but ignored them while he changed.

Suddenly he heard a loud cry, "Shuyin!", and Tidus turned to see his brother and Lenne making out against the door frame, her legs wrapped around his waist. Tidus slapped his hands over his ears.

"Why must you scar me so?" He yelled before watching Shuyin smirk at him before starting to kiss Lenne again. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Tidus screamed before racing downstairs to escape the horrible sight.

Before Tidus ran out the door he heard Shuyin laughing at his brother's childlike antics. Tidus shook his head before racing out the door and down the hill to the sandy shores that lined the bottom of the hill. Tidus laughed before he dove into the water. This was what he was made for, this was what he loved.

When he came up for air, and for a rest, about forty-five minutes later he saw Shuyin and Lenne stretched out on the beach watching the water. The sun was getting slightly lower in the sky, signaling that it was late afternoon, around five or so.

"Yo! Ti! Coach wants us to be at the stadium in one hour to practice before the game tonight. I'm taking Lenne over so she can be at the dress rehearsal for her half-time performance. She says that there's gonna be a surprise guest! Some brand new talent all the way from Besaid!" Shuyin shouted happily as Tidus swam further into shore and got out of the water.

"And does this surprise guest have any interest in meeting the star player of the Zanarkand Abes?" Tidus asked, smirking and flexing his toned arms. Shuyin and Lenne laughed before Lenne answered.

"Actually they say that she just showed up lying on the beach, they think she hit her head and she's got amnesia or something like that. She didn't know anything! They had to teach her how to work the machine! But she's been integrating into our culture quite well. She's a sweet girl, a little naïve for her age and clothing style, but sweet. I've actually invited her to stay with me in my apartment. You know how lonely I get when you and Shuyin are at away games. But anyway! I can introduce you if you like." Lenne said, Shuyin laughed, realizing how off topic she had gotten. Lenne lived in the penthouse on top of the apartment building near Tidus and Shuyin's house, only a couple hundred feet away.

"That'd be great Lenne." Tidus said has he shook his hair dry. Shuyin laughed then shrugged as they all trudged up the hill to Shuyin's car. Shuyin climbed into the driver's seat while Lenne slid into the passenger seat, leaving Tidus alone in the back. Tidus looked out the window as they drove through Zanarkand to get to the Blitzball Stadium. The lights and sounds and many wonders of Zanarkand never ceased to amaze Tidus. He had lived there his whole life and was still in awe of the beautiful city. They arrived at the stadium with about fifteen minutes to spare. Shuyin waved goodbye to Lenne who was going off in the opposite direction than the locker rooms. Tidus playfully punched his brother as he watched Lenne leave.

"Man……..you're………..whipped!" This was all Tidus could get out between laughing and running form Shuyin who was currently chasing his brother down to the team locker rooms.

"Oh yea? Better to be whipped and happy than to be single and unhappy!" This was Shuyin's brilliant retort as the rest of the team laughed at the younger player's antics. They watched the two nineteen year old blitzers chase each other around for awhile before all of them changed into the Zanarkand Abes uniform. The uniform consisted of an open yellow and white shirt with shorts. Tidus and Shuyin both added their own personal touches to the uniform, including gloves and mesh lining. They were playing against Luca. The team wasn't bad but the stakes were in favor of the Abes, at least as long as Shuyin and Tidus were playing.

The game began and as time wore on in the half, it found the Abes up by two and in possession of the ball when the buzzer for half-time sounded. Tidus swam out of the dome shaking the water out of his golden locks as his brother did the same next to him. Tidus and Shuyin both walked up into the team section of the stands where they could watch Lenne and her "special guest" perform.

There were hollers, cat calls, and whistles as Lenne appeared on the stage. Tidus felt Shuyin grow rigid next to him, and then felt him relax as Lenne smiled down at him. Lenne performed a few of her new songs from her tour, including one of Shuyin's favorites, 'Real Emotion'. Then the music stopped so she could talk.

"Thank you everyone for coming out to see the Zanarkand Abes!" There were shouts and cheers as she said this, she patiently waited for the noise to stop before going on. "Now that I have finished performing I want to introduce everyone to the new upcoming star and my new friend, Yuna! Please treat her as wonderfully as you've been treating me." Lenne stepped off stage and suddenly the lights went out and a single spotlight appeared, they were unable to tell what the girl looked like at the moment.

The name Yuna rang a bell in Tidus's head but he brushed it off as a mere coincidence. Soft piano music began and a sweet, soft voice, carried through the stadium.

_How, how am I supposed to feel_

_when everything surrounding me_

_is nothing but a fake disguise_

The girl stepped forward and Tidus's breath caught in his throat. It was the girl from his dreams; at least she looked like her from further away. Her hair was shorter and flipped up at the ends, she looked a bit taller, and her outfit certainly had changed. Instead of the dress Tidus had seen her wearing in the dream she was wearing a dress identical to Lenne's blue dress. But Tidus could see her dual colored eyes from the up close view on the screen behind her. Yes this Yuna was definitely the one from his dream. He leaned forward in his seat staring at her. She locked eyes at him and his heart skipped a beat. Why was his heart reacting to this girl so strangely? She was from a dream…or so he thought.

_I don't know, I don't know where I belong_

_it's time for me to carry on_

_I'll say goodbye_

The music kicked up as the lights flashed purple and blue and she stepped forward and danced. She twirled, threw her hands in the air, swung her hips, and tossed her hair as the beat got into everyone in the stadium.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I'm drowning in these tears I cry_

_since you left without a warning_

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

Tidus was captivated. She was beautiful and graceful and had a sweet innocent air about her. She was exactly what Lenne had said, but then there was so much more. Her eyes had revealed sadness when she first started singing, now they were full of fire as she danced and sang.

_no I can't go on_

_when clouds are pushing down on me boy_

_I can't stop, I can't stop the rain_

_from falling_

The music skipped into higher, faster beats as the song went on. Lenne joined her on the stage while their moves were synchronized. All male eyes were glued onto the pair as everyone in the stadium witnessed the birth of Lenne's new partner.

_So tell me where I went wrong_

_I'm stuck inside a dream long gone_

_it's hard to reveal the truth_

The crowd was already cheering as they danced. Yuna's eyes flashed with excitement while Lenne's were glued to Shuyin's own blue eyes. Even while she danced Lenne's eyes never left his. Silently telling him that she loved him and that she always would.

_your love_

_is nothing but a bitter taste_

_it's better if I walk away_

_away from you (better if I walk away)_

Yuna stopped dancing as Lenne continued to twirl gently next to her before they launched into the last part of the song. Tidus still couldn't pull his eyes away from this girl.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I'm drowning in these tears I cry_

_since you left without a warning_

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

As Yuna said the lines her eyes traveled through the crowd. She was able to make them so happy by only doing what she loved. It made her extremely happy. Even if she still had almost no ideas about her past. Lenne had taken her in and made her a place beside her. For that Yuna was extremely grateful. She glanced over at Lenne and then followed her gaze to find two drop dead gorgeous guys. The one who Yuna recognized from Lenne's description and pictures was clearly Shuyin, her boyfriend; his eyes were locked on Lenne's. Yuna's gaze then swung to the twin next to Shuyin. He looked almost exactly like Shuyin, except for a few small differences. The Twin was wearing a Zanarkand Abes necklace and, Yuna noticed, had a small dimple on the left side of his cheek when he smiled.

Yuna was surprised to find his eyes on her own. His gaze bore into hers with a passion and fire that Yuna almost lost track of her dance steps. Her heart lurched as she looked at him, but not just because he was gorgeous, but because of something else. Something she didn't know how her heart was feeling it for the boy. This was the first time she had ever seen him but he seemed so familiar to her heart. Yuna shrugged it off, she'd talk to Lenne about it later.

_no I can't go on_

_when clouds are pushing down on me boy_

_I can't stop, I can't stop the rain_

_from falling_

As Yuna sang the last lines Lenne joined her own voice in as they both danced to the last beats of the song before throwing their arms in the air, then bringing them down and moving side to side, one arm stretched away from the other girl.

There was a moment of silence as Yuna's and Lenne's chest heaved and then the huge monstrous noise of cheering started. Lenne smiled at her before pulling Yuna off the stage and away from the twin boy's fiery gaze. It was all Yuna could do not to blush from the intensity of it. They walked back down to their dressing rooms as the blitzball game started up again.

"Lenne, who was that boy sitting next to Shuyin?" Yuna asked while Lenne started changing out of her songstress out fir and Yuna did the same.

Lenne laughed then answered, "That's Tidus. Shuyin's twin brother, you can meet him at the after game party. I knew you would like him. Their both gorgeous aren't they?" Lenne playfully poked Yuna as her face flamed.

"Yes they are pretty good looking aren't they?" Yuna added as they both laughed. They stayed down in the dressing room until after the game had ended.

Zanarkand won 5-2 after a not very exciting second half. The entire team and a few fans were going to go out to _Ixion_, a club named for the electric aeon. Lenne and Yuna were planning to meet the boys there after changing.

Lenne had changed into dark blue strapless top that tied sections of it together in the back, along with a pleated black skirt and silver lace up heels. She left her hair down and touched up her make-up a bit before turning to look at Yuna.

Yuna wore a purple halter top with silver sequins all over it, she had bought a smaller version of Tidus's Zanarkand Abes necklace at the gift shop and it currently hung around her neck. Then she wore a faded and ripped jean skirt and ended with dark purple ballet flats with slight sparkles covering them.

Lenne whistled appreciatively causing both girls to laugh. They walked out of the stadium and down a couple of blocks until they reached _Ixion_. Yuna took a deep breath as she and Lenne walked in. They were instantly engulfed in a huge crowd of people dancing to the beats in the club. Yuna got jostled around and separated from Lenne, who had instantly found Shuyin. Yuna felt herself shoved forward as she crashed into someone. As soon as her fingertips touched his chest an electric shock went through her as strong arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. The shock brought on a vision that showed him leaning in closer and closer to her face, although he looked a little younger, until he kissed her and they fell into the water surrounding them.

She looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a beautiful sky blue and were currently clouded with worry and something else for her. Yuna blushed as he inched them off the dance-floor and out of harm's way. He smiled down at her. All Yuna could do was shyly pull away from him and look at her fingertips where she had been shocked when she touched him. Then she though of the flash that she had gotten when she touched him. It had seemed so real.

Tidus watched her as emotions flashed through her eyes, he wondered if she had felt the shock too. He brushed it off to think about it later, he wouldn't discuss the dreams he was having with this girl until he knew more about her and if she had them too.

He laughed slightly as she was shoved into him again. Then set her right and smiled at her.

"Hey there. I'm Tidus." He touched her should gently waiting.

"Hey. I'm Yuna, nice to meet you and thanks for saving me back there." She said embarrassed at how close they were standing.

"It's no problem, Yuna." Her hand brushed against his while the people moved around them and his eyes connected with hers.

It was another flash. This time he had his arms wrapped around her and they were under water, kissing. Then in an instant it was gone and her eyes widened in shock as his did the same.

"Did you….?" Yuna started, unable to finish as she felt someone grab her roughly from behind and pull her against a chest. Yuna watched Tidus's eyes flash in anger and felt him pull her away gently from the man and into his own chest, glaring at the man before him.


	2. Chapter 2

A

A.N. - well thanks to anyone who viewed or reviewed my story. It makes me feel a little better. Sorry about not putting an ending note to explain something's, I forgot about it. I also forgot to put a disclaimer in. Fair warning, I was listening to "Dreaming with a Broken Heart" by….shoot…umm…well you know who it's by, so this chapter has more of a sad feeling. I'll explain the end of the last the chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2, or any of the characters that I use that has to do with the games. I also do not own any song lyrics I use in the story (including Can't Stop the Rain in the previous chapter). I do own any characters that come out of my head.

Also I feel very bad because I didn't get this chapter out when I said I would try to. This is due to my own laziness/stupid school work. Also my "muse" –glares at said muse- was not "available" when I needed her opinion. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! ahem sorry had to vent anyway….

So this chapter is dedicated to my cough3cough reviewers, thank you soo much!

**SPOILER ALERT**-Fair Warning! If you haven't beaten at least Final Fantasy X, I am warning you that I am giving away the ending. I will also be using key plot elements from X-2; unless you want the game to be ruined I suggest you beat it before reading on.

_**Moving Forward**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dreams **_

Tidus glared at Maren before pulling Yuna further into the protection of his arms. Normally he wouldn't have been so rough and possessive with her but Maren was notorious for taking what he wanted. Whether the girl wanted him or not, now it seemed he had his eyes set on Yuna.

As if sensing the danger she was currently in, Yuna shrank against his chest. _'What am I doing? I hardly know this guy and I'm practically all over him!'_ Yuna thought as she looked up at Tidus. _'But for some reason…this feels so…so right. Like I've done this before.'_ Maren's eyes flashed lecherously as he looked Yuna up and down, as if undressing her with his eyes. Tidus deepened his glare.

"Back off Maren. She's not interested." Tidus growled as Maren laughed at him. Slowly but surely people were choosing sides in the coming fight. Most people had already drifted over to Tidus's side, but a few had appeared behind Maren.

Already, Shuyin was standing next to Tidus with an arm wrapped around Lenne. "And how would you now that Tidy-boy?" Maren asked snidely as he made a grab for Yuna's arm. His hand made contact with her slightly before Tidus pulled her into both of his arms, while her palms were pressed against his chest.

Yuna shuddered as his fingers grazed her skin. Her mind flashed to a man with blue/green hair and pale skin leaning down to kiss her as Tidus watched with an angry look from the side. Then she was back in the present and Tidus had pushed her behind him.

"I'm warning you Maren, leave her alone. Or you'll regret it." Tidus said warningly as Maren smirked at him than threw another lecherous look at Yuna.

"When you're all done playing around with him I'm always open to teaching a girl about real men." Maren said a second before Tidus lunged him. Tidus's fist slammed into Maren's stomach and it sent him reeling. Maren sprawled on the ground glaring up at Tidus while he held his stomach.

"You'll regret that Anderson. Believe me you will!" Maren shouted at Tidus as he got up and began to walk away, his "posse" following dutifully behind him.

"Psssssh. He's just a pussy. Ran away after one punch." Shuyin commented dryly while he wrapped an arm around Lenne's waist and walked away. Tidus laughed at Shuyin before turning to Yuna with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to be drawn into that. It's just that Maren….he…." Tidus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he tried to explain. "He…well…let's just say that he's not very happy when he doesn't get what he wants. Especially from women, and it looked like you were next on that list." He stated running a finger through his golden hair.

Yuna nodded, "Thank you. For saving me you know? I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't been near me." Yuna smiled up at him, before blushing at his stare and turning her head to the side.

"So where are you from anyway Yuna?" Tidus asked as he felt color coming to his own cheeks from seeing her smile at him. _'What am I doing?? I __**never**__ blush around girls! What is wrong with me?! One pretty girl comes along and I'm melting like Shuyin when Lenne comes around!' _Tidus raked a hand through his hair before looking down at the girl before him again.

"Well…you see….the funny thing is…..I don't…don't really know." She commented shyly while looking down. "According to Lenne I showed up on the beach in Besaid and all I can remember is my name. But Lenne said that she gets summoner vibes from me…" Yuna said as tried to explain her odd history, or lack there of. She laughed nervously, for some being around him just did that to her.

Tidus smiled slightly down at her. Before he felt someone latch onto his arm and whirl him away from her. A voice whispered in his ear but Tidus couldn't hear anything all he could see was her watching him leave. He couldn't describe that look in her eyes, as she smiled slightly in understanding and waved a little at him. While her eyes told the real feelings behind that smile.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tidus and Shuyin tumbled into the ground floor of their house laughing hysterically as they compared stories.

"Man that chick was like a leech on your arm! I swear I thought your hand was gonna turn purple from lack of blood flow!" Shuyin laughed at the memory of the many girls attracted to his brother.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Lenne being busted for making out in the bathroom? _Again! _I swear if you get caught one more time they won't let us back in!" Tidus teased back at the memory of Shuyin and Lenne exiting the bathroom with beet red faces as Tidus cracked up in the corner of the dance floor.

"Nah. They'd lose so many chicks that they'd go out of business!" The twins laughed as they both headed up to their different bedrooms.

Tidus took his shirt off and stripped down to only boxers. **(Omg...) **He crossed his arms behind his head as he laid his body down on the bed. His thoughts went to the Yuna, he hadn't seen her for the rest of the night and Shuyin had said that Lenne had to rescue her from a pack of love sick boys.

This had made him laugh, just picturing the shy girl who wouldn't be able to be mean enough to tell them all no, brought a smile to his face. But as he thought it through this could also be a bad thing. Yuna needed to be more forceful, Tidus wouldn't always be there to beat the crap out of guys like Maren. She would need to do it herself.

He sighed as he rolled over and tried to sleep.

He dreamt of her again…

She was there standing a few feet in front of him, her back facing him. He felt an immense sadness for a reason he wasn't sure of yet. _'I should know why I'm making her sad.'_ He thought as he looked at her.

"I love you." She stated simply with a voice that said she was holding back tears. He hated it that he was causing this, so he went to her. Only to find that his substance had started fading away and he could barely wrap his arms around her. He pushed through her once. Trying to convey what he was trying to say in the dream. But what was he trying to say? This version of him had memories that he didn't, feelings that he was just starting to experience again.

Suddenly as he pushed through her their souls connected for a split second and he knew. Everything came crashing down on him as it all made sense again. He looked back at Yuna just once then raced off the airship, following the same path he had before. Everything was clear to him as he came crashing awake.

Only to have it all fade away with the last wisps of the dream….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A.N.- I know that that was extremely short and I feel very disappointed in myself right now but I just…I don't really know I'm running out of steam and can't find the time to write. It's odd I have the entire end of the story planned out, I just need to work out the details for the middle. Summer's coming though and I started a new story today that I hope is going to be awesome. Hopefully with summer I'll be able to update much more often which would be awesome. Thanks again for reading and please review!


End file.
